


Sacrifices

by StormyDaze



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Do Not Archive, Ficlet, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: There’s something different about Elias when he comes in that morning. It’s hard not to notice, really.





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Discord.

There’s something different about Elias when he comes in that morning. It’s hard not to notice, really.

“Er,” Martin says, nearly dropping the file he was bringing to Jon. “Elias, what—I mean, you look—well not that you don’t—but you—that is, are you—“

“You look _pregnant_ ,” Tim says, eyebrows raised. 

Elias smiles that small, smug smile he gets whenever he’s showing off something he Knows. “Certain sacrifices must be made in the name of stopping the Unknowing,” he says. “Speaking of which, while I’ll be doing all the ‘heavy lifting,’ as it were, I’ll expect all of you to pitch in to keep things running smoothly around here while I’m indisposed. Tim, I’m going to need you to oversee the delivery of the new artefacts this afternoon, as well as sort and catalogue all of them.”

“I thought you were doing that. In fact, you specifically said that no one else was to touch them, because you ‘didn’t want the rest of us screwing it up,’” Tim says.

Elias smiles beatifically and pats his bulging stomach, which is straining the buttons on his shirt. He must have bought it specially for the occasion, since ordinarily it would swallow his slim frame, but today it can barely contain the brood of… whatever it is growing inside him. It almost looks as if his belly is growing as they watch, but surely that’s impossible. “I was, Tim, but you see, I can’t do anything too strenuous because of _the babies._ ”

Everyone stares at him, mouths open. Daisy makes a retching noise over her coffee cup.

Elias saunters into his office. Or rather, he clearly thinks he’s sauntering, but in reality it’s more of a waddle. “Martin, bring me a cup of herbal tea. Caffeine isn’t good for _the babies.”_ He closes the door behind him.

“Have you ever seen him smile like that before?” Basira asks, looking a bit green.

“Right, I’m spending the day exploring the tunnels,” Daisy says.

“Since when do you care about the tunnels?” Jon asks.

“Since I’d rather go toe to toe with half a dozen vampires at once than spend another second around Mummy Dearest,” Daisy says, already heading in that direction. 

Martin closes Elias’s office door, holding the tray on which he delivered the tea. “Melanie, he wants you in there in about ten minutes,” he says.

“What for?” Melanie demands. 

“He says his feet are sore, from the pregnancy. He wants you to massage them.”

Melanie blanches. Tim decides he should go ahead and go down to Artefact Storage now, just in case. Basira is already following Daisy.

Martin leans over towards Jon. “Whatever you’re doing about the Unknowing thing, please do it faster,” he begs. 

Jon pushes his glasses up his nose. “Right,” he says. “I’ll be in the Archives, then. Working on that.”

“I’ll help!” Martin practically shouts.

“Don’t leave me here!” Melanie calls out desperately behind them.


End file.
